Yugioh GX Worlds End
by candyman123
Summary: Three teenagers enter Duel Academy and unknown too them the have to protect it from the dreaded Shadow King Will they Prevail? or will Duel Academy be destroyed? No Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, Yugioh GX is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama, I only own the plot and a few new characters.**

Chapter 1: Entrance Exams part 1

"_Hey Jake it's time to wake up! _Said a woman with red hair who was wearing glasses and was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. "_All right mom, just a second." _Jake said as he sat up, when he looked around at his clock and gave a short yelp as his clock read 9:34 AM. "_Oh my god, I'm going to be late!!"_ Jake yelled as he quickly got out of bed and got into his clothes, grabbed his duel disk, his deck, and sped downstairs. But when he got within two inches of the doorknob, his mother yelled: "_Jake aren't you going to eat your pancakes before you go?!"_

"_Okay!"_ Jake said as he sped towards the kitchen and ate all his pancakes in less than one minute. When he was done eating he speeds back towards his bedroom because he had a feeling that he forgot something, when he got to his room he looked to make sure he had everything.

"_Looks like I got everything, I guess I'll head out!"_ Just then Jakes duel spirit "The Dark Magician Girl" appeared right behind him. "_Good Morning Jake, are you ready for your entrance exam?" _she asked. "_Oh yeah!! You better believe it! I'm going to show those clowns why I'm going to be the next King of Games!!" _Jake said. "_Well then, got your duel disk?" "Yeah it's on my arm." "Got your deck?" "Yeah, it's in my pocket." "Where's your pocket?" "Don't be silly it's right... here." _Jake looked down and realized that he had no pants on (he had his underwear on). Jake quickly went to his closet too put his pants on. When he was finished he put his deck in his pocket and sped out of the house.

Meanwhile at the front of the main building of Kaiba corp. A tall boy with black hair and glasses was waiting on someone. The boys name was Jason King and he was 15 years old, he got done with his exam and did very well considering that his proctor was no match for him.

_Flashback: "Jason King please report to the dueling arena at this time, Jason King please report to the duel arena at this time." Jason heard the announcement and walked too the dueling arena in which his opponent was waiting for him. "Hello son my name is Victor Price and I will be your opponent." "Nice to meet ya Victor, now let's get this duel over with!" "I couldn't agree more!" Victor replied. And their life point meter went up._

_Jason/8000 Victor/ 8000_

"_I'll go first!" Victor yelled as he and Jason drew their five cards, only Victor drew another card since it was his turn. "All right for my first move I'll summon Revival Jam (1500 /500) in attack mode and then I set a card face down, and now I activate a spell card known as Reload, this card lets me add my hand to my deck and shuffle it, then draw the same number of cards that I added to my deck! He put three cards on top of his deck, shuffled it then drew three new cards, then his Reload went to his graveyard. "That ends my turn!" "Okay my go!!" Jason said, as he drew his card, "I place two cards facedown, then I place a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn!"_

"_My draw!" Victor said as he drew his card, "Now I activate my spell card Tribute to the Doomed, heres how it works I simply discard a card from my hand and destroy a monster on your side of the field!" Victor discarded a card (which was Life Equalizer) and destroyed Jason's facedown monster which happened to be UFO Turtle. "Now I attack you directly with my Revival Jam!" "Not so fast! I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle, I get to select one monster on your side of the field, and that monster cannot attack or change its battle position, so since Revival Jam is the only monster on your field well you know what happens." As Revival Jam charged to hit Jason it was suddenly trapped within a strange circle. "Clever move applicant, I'll end my turn." "My turn draw!!" Jason said as he drew his next card. "I set one card facedown and summon Tune Warrior (1600 /200)!" "Good move." Victor said. "If you think that's good wait until you see his attack, now Tune Warrior attack his Revival Jam!!" Tune Warrior gave Jason a nod before launching out at Revival Jam, ready to attack him until... "Nice try applicant but I activate my trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device! I can return one monster on the field to the owner's hand, so I return your Tune Warrior to your hand!" "Aww too bad, I activate my Seven tools of the Bandit!! Alls I got too do is pay 1000 life points to negate and destroy your trap card!" Jason's life points went down by 1000 and destroyed Victors trap card._

_Jason/7000 Victor/ 8000 _

"_Now then Tune Warrior proceed with your attack." Tune Warrior punched Revival Jam as it gave a little shriek and was sent too the graveyard as well as Victor taking 100 points of damage._

_Jason/7000 Victor/7900_

"_I activate my Revival Jams effect, when he's destroyed as a result of battle I can pay 1000 life points to special summon him in defense mode on my next standby phase!" as he said this his life points went down by 1000._

_Jason/7000 Victor/6900_

"_I'll end my turn." Jason said. "Okay my turn draw!" Victor said as he drew his card, "Its my standby phase so I'll special summon my Revival Jam in defense mode, but he won't be there for long because I activate my ritual spell card known as Javelin Beetle Pact, now in order to summon my Javelin Beetle I have to tribute monsters whose levels is at least eight or more, so I'll send Revival Jam from my field to my graveyard and my Hitotsu-Me Giant from my hand too my graveyard to ritual summon my Javelin Beetle!(2450/2550)" a large warrior-like beetle appeared on the field, it glanced down at Tune warrior and clamped his pincers down menacingly, making Tune Warrior take a step back. "Now Javelin Beetle attack his Tune Warrior now!" The Javelin Beetle charged towards Tune Warrior when suddenly a scarecrow with a helmet appeared right in front of Tune Warrior and repelled Javelin Beetles attack and then it disappeared._

"_What happened? Why did my beetles attack not go through?!" Victor asked, astonished that Jason's warrior was not destroyed. "Simple, I activated my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card, you see I can only activate this trap when my opponents monster declares an attack, and in doing so I can negate your attack and set this card facedown again instead of sending it to the graveyard." Victor was very impressed by the way Jason anticipated his attack, no applicant who had faced him was ever this good and to top it off Jason hasn't suffered any battle damage since the start of their duel... yet. "I'll end my turn." Victor said. "About time, I draw!" Jason yelled, as he drew his card. "All right I'll start off by summoning my Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode and thanks too his effect I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand so come out Speed Warrior!" a blond man in battle armor appeared beside Tune Warrior and another warrior (who kinda resembles that big red robot that Goku fought against in Dragon ball GT) appeared right beside Marauding Captain. "But I'm not done yet, because now I Synchro summon Colossal Fighter!!" "Whoa!! Wait a minute, time out!! What the hell is a synchro?!" "Well for one it's a monster and two it's a combination of fusion and rituals, and too summon a synchro monster you need to have monsters that add up or equal too the level of the synchro monster that you are summoning and one of them has to be a tuner monster which is Tune Warrior and my non tuner monsters are Marauding Captain and Speed Warrior plus their combined levels are eight which is exactly what I need to summon Colossal Fighter!" as he said this Tune Warrior, Marauding Captain, and Speed Warrior disappeared from the field and was replaced by a gigantic golem-like warrior who was staring down at a now frightened beetle. "Meet my Colossal Fighter!!(2800 +100+100+100 3100/1000)" "How come your monsters attack is 3100?!" Victor asked. "Well, it's true that my monsters original attack points was 2800 but thanks to my monsters special ability it gains 100 attack for every warrior type monsters in our graveyards, so since I synchro summoned my monster with three warrior types well you can do the math." "Now Colossal Fighter attack his Javelin Beetle with Colossal Smash!!"_

_Victor watched in horror as Colossal Fighter smashed Javelin Beetle into pieces before his eyes. Victor's life points went down by 650._

_Jason/7000 Victors/6250_

"_I'll end my turn." Jason said. "Okay, I draw!" Victor said. "And I place a facedown monster in defense mode and end my turn." "Which brings it back too me!" Jason said as he drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (1300/500) in attack mode!" A Machine- like warrior appeared beside Colossal Fighter, gave it a brief nod and gave Victor a menacing look. "oh and I won't activate my Junk Synchron's special ability, but I will have him attack your facedown, so Junk Synchron attack his facedown monster with Junk Punch!!"_

_Junk Synchron jumped and punched Victor's face down monster which was Unknown Warrior of Fiend. "And now Colossal fighters attack him directly with colossal smash!!"_

_Victor had too brace himself as Colossal Fighter took a huge chunk of his life points._

_Jason7000 Victor/3050_

"_I guess that's all for me." Jason said. "My turn draw!" "I activate my Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!!" As he said this a big typhoon charged towards his facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and destroyed it. "I'll end my turn." Victor said, knowing full- well that he was going too lose. "My turn draw!" Jason said as he drew his card. " well it's been fun but it's time too end this duel, Colossal Fighter attack him directly with Colossal smash!! Colossal fighter sped towards Victor and punched him so hard that he was sent flying out of the duel field as his life points reached zero._

_Jason/7000 Victor/0_

_Victor, a little shaken but okay got up and said: "Congratulations applicant you pass." Then he walked away as a woman in an orange blazer gave Jason his uniform and an academy duel disk (because he was using the standard duel disk). Jason looked at his uniform and saw that he had a blue blazer which meant that he was placed in Obelisk Blue. He walked off with a smile on his face._

_(End Flashback)_

Jason looked towards the crowd of people and said: "_that idiot better not be late."_

**Author Note: Well this is my second fic and to be honest I think this duel kinda sucked. So if you liked this chapter then send me some reviews if you can and the next chapter is **_Entrance Exams part2._


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh GX Worlds End

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama**

Entrance Exams Part2

"_Where is he?! If he's not here in 10 minutes he won't be able to take the exam until next year!!"_ Jason thought as he was still waiting outside for Jake too show up. "You_ did well against that proctor big bro." _ A girl with pink hair said. Jason turned around and saw his sister Tori King walking towards him. "_Oh, hey sis, so I take it your duel with your proctor went well?"_ Jason asked, because he saw that she was wearing an Obelisk blue girl's blazer. "_Yeah I did good, but not as good as you though." _Tori added. _"Well at least you got in, and into the highest ranking dorms I might add." _Jason said.

"_By the way why isn't Jake here yet?" _ Tori asked. "_Beats me, but if he's not here in 0ne minutes then he'll have to wait another year too try to get into Duel Academy."_ Jason said. Just then from out of nowhere someone sped right past them and ran into the main building. _"Well I guess he made it on time."_ Tori said. "_Yeah no kidding, who knew Jake was that fast."_ Jason said.

Dr. Crowler was sitting in his chair along with the rest of the proctors that got done dueling applicants. An assistant Lady handed Dr. Crowler the results. "_Thank you." _ Dr. Crowler said as he looked over the applicant's duel results. "**Not bad, we have a pretty good crop this year."** He thought. "_Uh excuse me Mr. Crowler, one last applicant arrived too take his exam." _ A vein appeared on Crowlers forehead. "_It's Dr. Crowler thank you, now tell the truant that he'll have too come back next year!" "Oh, come on Dr. Crowler we still have time for one more!" "I agree let this duelist have his shot, I mean he's only a bit late that's all." _ Dr.Crowler just stared at the proctors before saying: _"Late is the rules, I don't have time for slackers!!" _Just then Victor Price got up from his seat and turned to face Dr. Crowler. "_Dr. Crowler if memory serves me Chancellor Sheppard told us too give everyone a fair shot even if their a little bit late." _Dr. Crowler looked at him for a moment and knew that he was right. "_Very well, but since all of you has already dueled, I'll be the one who duels this late- comer." _ Said Dr. Crowler as he went to the duel field.

Jake was talking with Jason King who was still annoyed that Jake was late. "_You do realize what this means don't you Jake?"_ Jason asked. "_No I don't, what does this mean Jason?" "That you'll have too wait until next year to take the exams because you were late!" _Jason replied. "_Oh man that's a bummer! And here I thought I was on time!!_ Jake said, very upset that he wouldn't be able too get into the Academy until next year. That was until Jake was told to go to the dueling field. "_Wow Jake looks like you got lucky."_ Jason said. "_Yeah, tell me about it." _Jake replied, as he ran off too the dueling field. Tori appeared beside Jason saying: "_I hope Jake does well." _Jason just nodded and went too find a seat so he could watch Jakes duel.

When Jake got too the Dueling Field he found that his opponent was a lady-like man in a blue blazer with a weird looking duel disk. "_So I'm dueling a lady huh." _Jake thought. Dr. Crowler was staring at him. "_Well son, your name?" "Uhh Jake, Jake Henderson." "Well uh Jake Henderson, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, I'm a professor in Dueling techniques and one of the best teachers at Duel Academy!" _Jake looked at Dr. Crowler before saying: "_So, I'm dueling a lady who sounds like a man, well that's something you don't see everyday!" "__**I'm not a Lady!! I'm a man; let's just get this over with!!"**_ Dr. Crowler said, now hating Jake and wanting to teach him a lesson. "_Fine let's duel!" _Jake said as they both drew their five cards

Jake/ 8000 Dr. Crowler/ 8000

"_Ladies first!!" _Jake said. "_Ugggh I'm really starting too hate this kid, now I'll make sure he never enters the academy!!"_ Dr. Crowler said as he drew his card. "_I'll place one card facedown and place one monster in defense mode and that'll do it for me!" _Dr. Crowler finished as he placed his monster facedown. "_On to me then!"_ Jake replied as he drew his card. "_I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode! And next I activate my Swords of Revealing Light!!"_ And as he said this; three swords made of light appeared, blocking Crowler's monsters from attacking, plus revealing Crowlers monster which was Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500). And then the Skilled Dark Magicians staff suddenly glowed. "_Now heres my monsters effect, every time you or I activate a spell card I can put one spell counter on my magician only the Maximum Spell counters I can have are three, but as to what happens when he gets all three, well you'll have too find out for yourself, but for now I'll have my Skilled Dark Magician attack you're your monster!!"_ As he said this Skilled Dark Magician pointed his staff at Heavy Mech Support Platform and shot a stream of dark magic at it, completely destroying it. Crowler just shrugged and put the monster in his graveyard. "_And that will do it for me."_ Jake said. "_Very well then, now my draw!!" "I'll just place a monster facedown and end my turn."_ Dr. Crowler said. "_My draw!!" _Jake yelled. "_And I'll activate my Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! Now heres what it does, I can add one BusterBlader from my deck too my hand or graveyard and shuffle my deck, plus I get too add another spell counter too my Skilled Dark Magician because I activated a spell card!"_ The Skilled Dark Magician's staff glowed as he gained another spell counter. "_And now Skilled Dark Magician attack his facedown monster!" _The Skilled Dark Magician Charged too attack the unknown monster and when his attack hit the monster was revealed to be Boot-up Soldier-Dread Dynamo (0/2000). Jake groaned in pain as he was hit with 100 points of damage.

Jake /7900 Dr. Crowler/ 8000

"_Nuts, I'll end my turn!" _Jake said. "_Very well I draw, and I'll end it with that."_ Dr. Crowler said. "_Back to me then, I draw." "Perfect! I'll play Magical Blast, now I can inflict 200 points of damage for each Spellcaster monster on my field and if this card is in my graveyard I get too add it to my hand at the cost of my Draw phase. _At this Crowler was hit with 200 points of damage.

Jake/ 7900 Dr. Crowler/ 7800

"_And now, it's time to introduce you too my most favorite monster, the mighty Dark Magician!!" _Jake yelled. "_But how?! You only got one monster on your field!!"_ Dr. Crowler yelled. "_And that one monster is going to summon the Dark Magician because I now have three spell counters and by sacrificing him along with my Spell counters I now summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!!"_ A purple-robed magicianappeared on Jakes side of the field. "_Now Dark Magician attack his Dread Dynamo with Dark Magic attack!!" _The Dark Magician Let loose a great ball of energy at Boot-up soldier- Dread Dynamo, The machines eye glowed red as it sensed danger but could do nothing to prevent it as it was blasted into a million pieces.Crowler put his monster in the graveyard "_That ends my turn." _Jake said. "_Not bad for an amateur, now my move!" "And now I activate Magical Mallet! It allows me too add any number of cards from my hand to my deck and shuffle it, then I draw the same number of cards that was sent from my hand from my deck!"_ He added two cards from his hand too his deck and drew the same number of cards (by the way the Swords of revealing light card was destroyed because the three turns were up.) "_And now I activate the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor, now thanks to this field spell I will now pay 2000 life points to normal summon my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!!"_ A big Machine-like dragon appeared on the field; it glared at the Dark Magician and gave a machine-like roar.

Jake /7900 Dr. Crowler /5800

"_Now, I'll have my dragon attack your Dark Magician but not before I activate this, my trap card Roll out!! "Now I'll select one union monster from my graveyard and equip it too my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" _The Heavy Mech Support Platform flew out of Crowlers graveyard and attached itself too Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, giving it 500 attack points, raising it's power to a whopping 3500. "_Now too get rid of that pesky Dark Magician, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attack!!" _The Machine-like Dragon flew towards the Dark Magician and collided with him, thus sending him to the graveyard. Jake groaned in pain as his life points went down by 1000.

Jake /6900 Dr. Crowler/ 5800

"_That will end my turn."_ Dr. Crowler said. "_What will I do? He's got that dragon on the field and I got nothing. Can I possibly win against him?"_

**To be continued...**

Author note: whew another chapter done. I left ya'll a cliffe so if you want too know what happens in the next chapter then you will have to find out in _The Entrance Exams part 3._


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh GX Worlds End

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX; it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama.**

**Chapter 3 Entrance Exams**

"_My turn draw!" _Jake said as he drew his card. "_I activate my spell card Nightmare's Steel Cage!" "Now this spell card remains on the field for two of your turns, and as long as this card remains on the field none of our monsters can attack!"_ Jake finished. "_Pointless, you're just delaying the inevitable; you have no chance of destroying my Gadjiltron Dragon, you might as well give up now and try again next year!" _Dr. Crowler said. "_I'll never give up! Now since it's still my turn, I'll place a monster facedown and end my turn."_ Jake said. "_My turn draw!" _ "_I'll activate my equip spell Ancient Gear Tank! I can only equip this card too an Ancient Gear monster and it gains 600 attack points, as for it's other effect you'll have to find out for yourself." "Now I'll end my turn!" "My turn, I draw, I'll activate Mausoleum of the Emperor and pay 2000 life points and summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in attack mode, and then I'll activate Heavy Storm and destroy all our spell and trap on the field!"_ A big storm appeared on both players and destroyed all their spell and trap cards, Jake groaned as his life points went down by 600.

Jake/ 6300 Dr. Crowler /5800

"_If you're wondering why you lost life points that will be because when you destroyed my Ancient Gear Tank you automatically take 600 _damage_." _Dr.Crowler said. "_Not bad teach_, _Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"_ Jake said. "_My move! I'll draw and activate my Ancient Gear Castle! Now each face-up Ancient Gear monster gains 300 ATK. Now each time a monster is Normal summoned or set, put one counter on this card, and that's all I'm going to tell you, now attack his Buster Blader!!" "Not so fast! I activate my trap card Mirror Force! When your monster attacks, I can negate the attack and destroy all of your monsters in attack position, so say goodbye too your monster!!"_ When the mechanical dragon charged it crashed into a mirror and it got destroyed. "_Crap! He got rid of one of my most powerful monsters in my deck, but no matter, I'll still win this." _Dr.Crowler thought. "_I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"_Dr. Crowler said._ "On to me!" Jake said, as he drew his card. "I'll activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! It allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your face down!"_ A big whirlwind spun towards Dr. Crowlers field and destroyed his facedown card (Which was Stronghold the Moving Fortress). _"And now I'll have Buster Blader attack your life points directly!" _Buster Blader ran at Dr. Crowler swung his blade and sliced him. Dr. Crowler screamed as he lost a huge chunk of his life points.

Jake/ 6300 Dr.Crowler/ 3200

"And_ now I'll end my turn." _Jake said. _"It's about time!"_ Dr. Crowler snarled as he drew his card. "_I pass!! Theirs nothing I can do!" _Dr. Crowler yelled, clearly frustrated that he was being beaten. "_Looks like it's my turn! Draw!" _Jake said as he drew his card. "_Buster Blader attack his life points directly!"_ Dr. Crowler snarled as he lost more life points.

Jake/ 6300 Dr. Crowler/600

"_Just look at him tremble; he must really be impressed by me."_ Jake thought. _"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"_ "_My turn draw!" "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!" "It's my turn, and I'll finish this duel by attacking you directly!" "Too bad, young scholar because I activate my trap card Sakuretsu Armor, and when you declare an attack I get too destroy the attacking monster, so good riddance Buster Blader!"_ And as he said this Buster Blader was instantly destroyed. "_Awl man! So close, yet so far, I guess I'll end my turn." _Jake said. "_On to me, I draw!" "I'll activate Ancient Gear Factory! Now I select one Ancient Gear monster in my hand, show it to my opponent; remove from play Ancient Gear cards from my graveyard whose total levels are equal to double the selected card's."_ Dr. Crowler showed his monster to Jake which was ancient Gear Soldier and removed from play his Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. "_Now come forth Ancient Gear Soldier!(1300/1300)" _A mechanical soldier appeared on the field holding his machine gun at the ready. "_Lucky for you that's all I can do."_ Dr. Crowler said, as he ended his turn. "_My turn draw!" _Jake said. but when he was about to draw he heard a giggling sound and knew what he was going to draw and sure enough when he picked the card off the top of his deck, it was The Dark Magician Girl. "_Hey there sweetie, I didn't think you'd ever get me in your hand." _she said. "_Nor did I, but at least now I can finish this."_ Jake said. Dr. Crowler was smirking "_My my the pressure must be getting too you seeing as you're talking too yourself!" "Not necessarily teach, because now this duel is over! I flip summon my monster in attack mode (_which was Royal Magical Library) (0/2000). "_Ah I see a very amateuric mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone tell me what our little friend did he..." _But was interrupted by Jake saying: "_Yeah I know my monsters attack is lower than your monsters, but that's all gonna change because I now activate my quick play spell Magical Dimension! And this card allows me to tribute a face-up spellcaster type monster to special summon one spellcaster-type monster from my hand, and I choose the beautiful Dark Magician Girl!!" _The female-like magician appeared on the field and their was a lot of wolf whistling from the crowd (which most of them were males) she looked at Dr. Crowler and winked at him. "_And now thanks to Magical Dimension I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I obviously choose Ancient Gear Soldier!_ The Ancient Gear Monster was destroyed and Crowler was left speechless.

"_And now Dark Magician Girl finish him off with Dark Burning Attack!! _The Dark Magician Girl nodded and let loose a white energy ball point directly at Dr. Crowler, thus eliminating the rest of his life points

Jake/ 6300 Dr. Crowler/0

"_No way. How could this delinquent defeat me?" _Dr. Crowler said as he walked off.

Meanwhile on the stands a man in a white blazer looks at the young duelist from the stands and says : "_Yes he is the chosen one."_

**Author note: Well I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is called New Chancellor?" Well that's all folks so later Candyman123 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh GX Worlds End

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama (If I did own it then Yubel would be a girl and Jaden and Alexis would be dating.)**

_Chapter4: New Chancellor?_

Jake and the others arrived at Duel Academy with Jake wearing a red blazer and carrying an academy duel disk. _"Well looks like were here!"_ Jake said. Jason didn't say anything; he just walked off to go inside Duel Academy. Once everyone got inside, a big screen was in front of them and the face of Dr. Crowler appeared and everyone turned too face him. "_Hello students and welcome, Chancellor Sheppard is on a business trip with Maximillion Pegasus and will not be back until the end of term, so Chancellor Sheppard has made me Chancellor until he gets back so you'll be calling me Chancellor Crowler, Furthermore their will be a welcome feast in a few hours so go too your dorms and get acquainted with your roommates."_ And with that the screen went off. "_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"_ Jake said as he headed too his dorm. "_Later!!"_ Jason and Tori said together as they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in the Chancellors office Dr. Crowler was sitting at his desk while standing beside him was Jean Louis Bonaparte, who in fact was a very short man who has a French accent. Dr. Crowler was still fuming about his loss too Jake and was currently thinking of a way too expel him. "_Chancellor Crowler If you want too expel him that badly_ _then why don't you expel him now?"_ Bonaparte asked._ "Because it will make me look bad in front of the whole school and I won't here the end off it." _Dr. Crowler replied. "_Then what should we do?"_ Bonaparte asked. "_simple, we put him in a handicap duel, and I think I know will face him."_ Dr. Crowler concluded, leaving a stunned Bonaparte frozen in place.

**Author note: Pretty short chapter and I promise that their will be a duel in the next chapter. Later. Oh and the next chapter is " Handicap Duel."**


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh GX Worlds End

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX; it is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama.**

Chapter 5: Handicap Duel

Jake was on the duel field facing his two opponents Chazz and Hasselberry who were getting ready too duel. "_I hope your ready too lose slacker, because theirs no way you can beat the Chazz!!" "Chill out private Chazz, don't forget what happens if we win!" _ Hasselberry shouted. Jake had a grim expression on his face while thinking; "_Yeah I know what happens and it's not good... _

_Flashback_

Jake was in Mrs. Fontaine's class playing tennis against Bastion Misawa who was the Ra yellow genius and who was currently winning. "_Come on Jake! Your gonna have to do better than that if you want too beat me!"_ Bastion said. "_Yeah yeah, can we get this over with already? I'm bored!!" _Jake whined. "_As you wish." _Bastion replied. But before Bastion could hit the Tennis ball the bell rang, signaling everyone too go to their next class. "_Uh Jake wait a moment!"_ Yelled a red-haired woman in obelisk-blue uniform. "_What is it Mrs. Fontaine?" _Jake asked. "_I just got a note from Chancellor Crowler saying that you are too go too his office straight away."_ She replied. "_What for?" _ Jake asked."_I don't know, but I suggest you go there now."_ Mrs. Fontaine said, as she walked off. "_You know for a teacher, she doesn't look that bad."_ Jake thought, as he watched Mrs. Fontaine go. "_Well Bastion, see you later!"_ Jake yelled, as he ran out of the classroom. It was an hour before Jake finally made it to the Chancellors office. Jake opened the door and went inside. "_Ahh Jake good of you too show up, now onto business, It has come to my attention that you are failing every one of your classes ever since you got here, now I could expel you and be done with it but this is Duel Academy and everything is settled in a duel so you'll be facing Mr. Princeton and Mr. Hasselberry, and if you win then you won't get expelled but if you lose, not only will you be expelled but you'll never be able too try out for this academy again, plus I will put Mr. Princeton and Mr. Hasselberry in obelisk blue." _Dr. Crowler said.

"_Are you serious?! Just because of a couple of zeros?! _Jake asked horrorstrucked. "_Yes and because I don't like you, now your duel starts in five minutes so I'd get down their if I were you."_ Crowler said. Jake walked off and headed too the duel field.

_Flashback end_

"_Are you ready?"_ Hasselberry asked. _"Oh yeah." _ Jake replied "_Then let's Duel!!" _Jake, Chazz, and Hasselberry yelled altogether, as their life point meter went up.

(Jake/ 8000 Chazz/ 8000 Hasselberry/ 8000)

"_I'll go first slacker!" _Chazz said as he drew his card. "_I'll place one facedown and summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in defense mode!"_ A mechanical red dragon appeared on the field covering itself with its mechanical wings. "_I'll end my turn, onto you Hasselberry!" "Roger private Chazz, my draw, and I'll activate the field spell Jurassic World!!"_ The duel field was now changed too a swamp that had a volcano. "_And next I'll summon Kabazauls (1700+3002000/1500+3001800) If your wondering why my Kabazauls atk and def went up that will be because of my Jurassic World, it says that all face up Dinosaur-type monsters get 300 atk and def!!" _ Hasselberry said. "_I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" "Onto me then!"_ Jake said as he drew his card. "_I'll activate my quick-play spell Mystical Space Typhoon and I'll destroy your field spell Jurassic World!"_ Jake said and a big typhoon appeared and swept up the whole swamp-like field making the duel field go back too normal. "_Damn it!!"_ Hasselberry yelled as Jurassic World was destroyed and thus making Kabazauls atk and def go back too normal. "_And now I'll summon my Rapid-Fire Magician (1600/1200) in attack mode, but he won't be their for very long because I'm activating my Quick –play spell Magical Dimension, now as long as there is a face up Spellcaster type monster on my side of the field, I can tribute one monster to summon one Spellcaster Type monster from my hand onto the field and I can destroy one monster on ya'lls side of the field, so first I tribute my Rapid-fire Magician and summon my Dark Magician!"_ as he said this, Jakes Rapid-Fire Magician disappeared and in its place was a purple-robed man with a green staff. "_And I'll destroy Chazzs Y- Dragon Head!"_ Y-Dragon Head gave a mechanical groan as it was destroyed. "_And I'll end my turn!" "My Draw!"_ Chazz said. "_I'll activate my continuous spell card Frontline Base, once per turn, during my main phase, I can special summon one union monster that's level 4 or lower from my hand, so I'll summon my V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800) in attack mode, and special summon W- Wing Catapult(1300/1500) in attack mode, but they won't be their for long because I'll combine them too create VW-Tiger Catapult(2000/2100)in attack mode and end my turn!"_

"_Now it's my turn, so I draw!" _Hasselberry said. "_I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" _ "_Okay folks, it's my move!"_ Jake said, as he drew his card. "_I place a monster facedown in defense mode, and have my Dark Magician attack Chazzs VW-Tiger Catapult!" "Not so fast!!"_ Hasselberry yelled. "_I activate my trap card Negate Attack!, you see, I can only activate this card when my opponent declares an attack, I can negate the attack of that one monster and end the battle phase, so your Dark Magician has no choice but too fall back!"_ The Dark Magicians attack was canceled out. "_I guess I have no choice but to end my turn." _Jake said. "_About time, my turn!" _ Chazz said, as he drew his card. "_First off, I'll activate my facedown trap card Call of the Haunted and resurrect my Y- Dragon Head and then I'll summon my X- Head Cannon (1800/1500), and thanks too my spell card Frontline Base I'll special summon my Z- Metal Tank (1500/1300)!" _The two machine-like monsters appeared on the field (I don't really feel like describing them) "_I now I will fuse Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, and X-Head Cannon_ _to form the almighty XYZ- Dragon Cannon(2800/2600)!"_ (I don't feel like describing them either) "_Now they say that two is better than one, but I have to disagree, because now I'm going too show you my ultimate monster, I combine VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to form VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon(3000/2800)!" _A giant mechanical monster had red wings and two cannons in the top middle of its chest. "_Now I'll activate my Catapult cannons effect and remove your Dark Magician from play. _The Dark Magician disappeared from Jakes field. "_Ah man!"_ Jake said. "_And now I'll attack your facedown defense monster!" _Chazzs monster shot two bolts of energy from its cannons and destroyed Jakes facedown, which was Necro Gardna (600/1300). "_And I'll end my turn!" _Chazz said. "_Onto me then, I draw1" _ "_I'll place a card facedown, place a monster in defense mode and have my Kabazauls attack you directly!" "Hold on their Hasselberry I activate my Necro Gardnas effect- _But he was cut short with Hasselberry yelling: _But how?! He's in the graveyard_!" "_Yes he is and that's why his effect is activating, you see when he's in the graveyard I can remove him from play too negate your attack_!" Hasselberrys Kabazauls was stopped in its tracks "I'll_ end my turn." _Hasselberry said.

Up on the bleachers Dr. Crowler was sitting their with a big smile on his face. "_This is perfect thanks too those phony grades I put on that slackers papers_ _, Jake will be beaten and he'll be out of my sight because after all its two against one." _Dr. Crowler thought as he watched Jake draw his card. "_Okay I'll activate my spell card Swords of Revealing Light, so y'all can't attack for three turns!_ Jake said. "_And I'll end my turn." _ "_My turn slacker."_ Chazz said, as he drew his card, but when he drew his card a miniature black monster in pink underwear appeared right beside him. (Chazz just drew Ojama Black ATK 0 Def 1000) "_Hey boss what's shakin?" _ Ojama Black asked. "_Nothing now shut up!"_ Chazz snapped. The Dark Magician Girl appeared behind Jake and said: _You know Jake if you take a closer look you can see that boys duel spirit._ She said. Jake who jumped at the second she spoke too him looked closer on Chazzes field and sure enough he could see Ojama Black shrinking back behind Chazz.

"_Hey Chazz, I didn't know you could see duel spirits too_!" Jake yelled. "_You can see them too?"_ Chazz asked, astonished. "_Well yeah, I can see duel spirits seeing as I got one myself!"_ Jake replied. Chazz squinted over too Jakes side of the field and saw that the Dark Magician Girl was peering at Chazz from beside Jake. "_Y-y-you got the Dark Magician Girl!! That's not fair! You get a beautiful woman as your partner and alls I get is the three stooges!"_ Chazz yelled. "_What's wrong with that?" _Jake asked, having no idea what Chazz was talking about. "_Oh just forget it, I'll end my turn!"_ Chazz said.

"_I have no idea what you two were talking about but I draw!"_ Hasselberry yelled. "_I'll activate my spell card Big Evolution Pill, In order for me to activate this card I have to tribute one Dinosaur type monster on the field which will be my Kabazauls, now this card remains on the field for three of my turns in addition to this I can normal summon or set a Dinosaur type monster without tributing, so I'll summon my most powerful monster in my entire deck, My Super Conductor Tyranno!( 3300/1400) and I special summon my Gilasaurus(1400/400) and activate my Super Conductor Tyrannos effect, by tributing one dinosaur type on my field I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points, so goodbye Gilasaurus, and hello life point damage!"_ Jake gave a yelp as his life points went down.

(Jake/ 7000 Chazz/8000/Hasselberry/8000)

"_And I'll end my turn." _Hasselberry said. "_Onto me then." _Jake said, drawing his card._ "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."_ Jake said. "_Good, my move!" _Chazz said as he drew his card. "_I'll end my turn." _Chazz said. "_All right my draw!" "I'll summon my Miracle Jurassic Egg (0/2000) but he won't be on the field for long because I activate my Tyrannos effect again and get rid of my egg to inflict another 1000 points of damage_! Miracle Jurassic Egg disappeared and Jake gave another yelp as his life points went down.

(Jake/6000 Chazz/8000 Hasselberry/8000)

"_And I'll end my turn." _Hasselberry said. "_Okay, my draw." _Jake said. "_I'll end my turn." _Jake said. "_My draw!" _Chazz said. "_I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."_ Chazz finished. "_My turn."_ Hasselberry said. "_I draw and summon Babycerasaurus (500/500) and sacrifice him to inflict 1000 point of damage to your life points!"_ Babycerasaurus disappeared and Super Conductor Tyranno was about too zap Jake when suddenly he was destroyed. "_What?!" _Hasselberry yelled, clearly shocked that his monster was destroyed and Jakes life points were left untouched.

"_I activated my trap card Divine Wrath and discarded one card from my hand to negate your tyrannos effect and destroyed it leaving my life points untouched."_ Jake explained. "_It doesn't matter, because I activate my Babycerasaurus' s effect, if this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent too the graveyard, then I can select one level four or lower Dinosaur type monster from my deck and special summon it, so I'll special summon Black Stego (1200/2000) in attack mode! And then I'll end my turn!" _Hasselberry said.( By the way, Big Evolution Pill was destroyed because the three turns were up.) "_I draw!" _ Jake looked at his hand. "_Okay I'll save this card for later but for now I'll end my turn." _Jake thought. "_I'll end my turn!" _Jake said and with that, the swords that were blocking Chazz and Hasselberry were gone. _"Well it looks like your luck has finally run out!" _Chazz said, drawing his card. "_I'll have my VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon attack you directly!" _Jake let out a scream as his Life points went down by 3000.

(Jake/3000 Chazz/ 8000 Hasselberry/ 8000)

"_Man this isn't good."_ Jake thought. "_And I'll end my turn with that."_ Chazz said. "_Good job private Chazz!" _Hasselberry said as he drew his card. "_I'll tribute my Black Stego to summon my Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in attack mode, and attack your life points directly!" _Hasselberry yelled. The Dark Driceratops was a bird-like Dinosaur, it peered at Jake with its red eyes, raised its big claws and it slashed at Jake as his life points went down.

Jake/600 Chazz/8000 Hasselberry/8000

"_I'll end my turn."_ Hasselberry said. "_Okay if I don't draw anything good it's over."_ Jake thought as he drew his card. He looked at the drawn card and gasped. "_Where did this card come from? I don't remember having this card in my deck." _Jake thought to himself, as he continued to stare at the unknown card. "_Hurry up with your turn slacker; I got a date with the obelisk blue dorm, and I can't go there if you keep stalling!" _Chazz yelled. "_As you wish, I activate my spell card Spellcasters Rage! Now by removing any number of spellcasters from my deck I can switch my current life points with my opponents so since its two against one I'll remove from play six Spellcaster type monsters!" _ Jake said.

Jake/8000 Chazz/600 Hasselberry/600)

"_Sam Hill! Where did you get that card?!"_ Hasselberry asked. "_Too tell you the truth I don't know; but what I do know is that I'm going to activate my Spellcasters Rages secondary effect!" "What's Spellcasters Rages secondary effect?"_ Chazz asked.

"_Simple; I can special summon one High level Spellcaster type monster from my deck, hand, or graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions, so I'll special summon from my deck Sorcerer of Dark Magic(3200/2800) in attack mode!_ A man in a black robe with black armor and a green staff slightly different from the Dark Magicians appeared on the field. "_Next I'll activate my spell card Monster Reborn_ _and bring back Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" _Jake yelled. "_Wait a minute, how could you summon Dark Magician from your graveyard when it was removed from play?!"_ Hasselberry asked. "_Yes it is true that my Dark Magician was removed from play but you see that was only one Dark Magician and that wasn't my only Dark Magician I have in my deck, I have others, in fact two of them, but one of the two was discarded from my hand due to Divine Wraths card effect."_ Jake explained. _"I see."_ Hasselberry said."_ I'm glad you do Hasselberry, because your gonna watch as I eliminate your partner Chazz from the duel."_ Jake said.

Dr. Crowler who was watching all of this was shaking with rage. "_No No this can't be happening! That slacker can't win, its impossible!"_ He thought. "_Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack VWXYZ Dragon Catapult!" _Jake yelled. Sorcerer of Dark Magic pointed his staff at Chazzes monster and shot a ball of black energy at VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, their was a huge explosion as chazzes monster was destroyed. Chazz groaned as his life points went down by 200.

(Jake/8000 Chazz/400 Hasselberry/600)

"_Dark Magician finish him off with Dark Magic attack!" _Jake yelled. The Dark Magician pointed his staff at Chazz and fired off green energy at him. Chazz screamed as his life points fell to zero.

(Jake/8000 Chazz/0 Hasselberry/ 600)

"_You better win this Huckleberry!"_ Chazz said as he walked off the duel field. Hasselberry grimaced as he was called Huckleberry but shook it off. "_Well Hasselberry, I'll end my turn."_ Jake said. "_Well Jake it looks like you won't be needing any of my help so I'll return too the spirit worlds until you need me."_ Dark Magician Girl said. "_Okay."_ Jake said as he turned too face her. She gave a little gasp as she stared into his eyes; normally Jakes eyes were bright blue but now they were almost pitch black. she disappeared without another word. "_Well if you're done talking too yourself then I'll start my turn."_ Hasselberry said. Jake turned his head to look straight at Hasselberry. "_Good now I'll draw!"_ Hasselberry looked at his hand and sighed. "_I'll surrender."_ Hasselberry said putting his hand on top of his deck.

(Jake/8000 Chazz/0 Hasselberry/0)

"_I win then."_ Jake said. "_Yes you do."_ Hasselberry replied. Dr. Crowler was fuming. "_Humph, Lucky brat, you won this time but I'll still find away too expel you!"_ Dr. Crowler thought. Just then Bonaparte came running out of the hall and towards Dr. Crowler. "_Monsieur Crowler, I got some very bad news!!"_ Bonaparte yelled. "_What is it?"_ Dr. Crowler asked. "_It's Sheppard, he's come back!!" _ Bonaparte replied. "_He's b-b-back?" _ Dr. Crowler asked, clearly frightened. "_Yes, and he's not very happy, he wants us in his office right now1"_ Bonaparte replied. "_Uh-oh."_ Dr. Crowler thought.

**Author Note: That's the end of a long chapter, the next chapter is gonna be short and will have no duels, but it will cover Dr. Crowlers fate to see if he leaves Duel Academy or not. So the next Chapter is gonna be called "Replacement" so until then see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh GX Worlds End

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, I only own the plot and a few created characters, Yugioh GX is the property of Naoyuki Kageyama **

**Chapter 6 "Replacement"**

Dr. Crowler was walking slowly towards Sheppard's office; He was hoping that Sheppard didn't find out about Jakes fake test grades the he made himself. He finally made it too the Chancellors office and opened the door. There, sitting in the chancellor's chair was Sheppard, himself. "_Hello Dr. Crowler, come in and sit down." _Sheppard said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Dr. Crowler walked in the room, and sat in the chair that Sheppard pointed at.

"_I'm sure that you know why you are here?"_ Sheppard asked. "_No sir I don't."_ Dr. Crowler replied. "_Well then, can you explain why these fake test papers are in my desk?"_ Sheppard asked. "_Uhh... I don't know how they got in there; maybe someone stuck them there while I wasn't looking."_ Dr. Crowler replied. "_Oh really!" _ Sheppard asked. "_Well then; maybe Jason can tell me if these papers are fake or not." _At the left corner of the office stood Jason King who was observing their conversation with his arms crossed. "_Those papers are fake, forged by you Dr. Crowler, if I'm not mistaken."_ Jason said. "_But you are mistaken!; I would never forge a teachers handwriting to expel any of our students!" _Dr. Crowler yelled. "_Even if that particular student is my best friend and rival Jake Henderson?!"_ Jason asked. Dr. Crowler said nothing but continued to stare at Jason.

"_Well Dr. Crowler what do you have to say for yourself?"_ Sheppard asked. Dr. Crowlers gaze shifted towards Sheppard. "_Alright, I did it, I did it because he called me a lady and he made a mockery out of me and my deck!"_ Dr. Crowler said. "_Crowler, that's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard."_ Sheppard said. "_But it's true!!"_ Dr. Crowler yelled. "_Chancellor if I may, what Dr. Crowler says here is true; Jake did call him a lady which is the easiest mistake anyone can make; as for the trash talking, it's what most duelists say to intimidate their opponents."_ Jason said. Sheppard nodded, and then turned his gaze towards Dr.Crowler. "_Crowler I left you in charge because I asked you to look after the students and be kind too them while I was gone, you did not do as I asked you too so you leave me no choice but to fire you."_ Sheppard finished. Dr. Crowler froze on the spot, hardly believing what he was hearing. "_F-f-fire me!"_ Dr. Crowler stammered. "_Yes Dr. Crowler, your fir-" _But he was cut off when the office door burst open and in came Jake who was followed by Mrs. Fontaine and Our number one slifer red duelist Jaden Yuki. Jason's eyes widened as he saw Jaden who was the best duelist in his dorm and if what he heard was true, the best duelist in this entire school. "_Interesting."_ Jason thought. "_Ahh Mrs. Fontaine, Jake and what are you doing here Jaden?"_ Sheppard asked. "_Well you see Chancellor, Jake and I were having a friendly duel and then Mrs. Fontaine showed up and said that Jake needed too come to your office so Jake invited me to come along!" _Jaden explained. "_So you're the real Chancellor?" _Jake asked. "_Yes I am and I take it that you're Jake?"_ Sheppard said. "_Yep!" _Jake replied._ "Well in that case its nice too meet you Jake and Jaden your welcome too stay if you like."_ Sheppard said. "_Thanks Chancellor Sheppard!"_ Jaden said. "_Your welcome, now Jake the reason why I called you here today is because I want to apologize for what Crowler did to you." _Sheppard said. "_Okay, what did Dr. Crowler do to me?" _Jake asked. "_He forced you too an unfair duel for no good reason."_ Replied Sheppard. "_What do you mean?, Dr. Crowler said I had to duel two people at once because I made zeros on my test results!"_ Jake asked. "_Well you see Jake, Those test results you got were fake, here are the real ones!"_ Sheppard said, handing him some papers. Jake looked at the papers and gasped.

"_Wow! I nearly scored perfect on all of these tests!!"_ Jake yelled. "_Yes, you did fine job, keep this up and you'll be in Obelisk Blue in no time!" _Sheppard said. "_Now Crowler, I believe I was going to say that you were fired, so go pack your bags and leave this Island." _ Dr. Crowler shoulders slumped and he said weakly: "_Yes sir." "Wait Chancellor Sheppard!"_ Jake yelled. "_What is it my boy?"_ Sheppard asked._ "I know what Dr. Crowler did to me was wrong, but don't fire him, He doesn't deserve it, what he deserves is a second chance, everyone even the most evilest and cruelest of people deserve a second chance, so please don't fire him." _Jake said. Sheppard stood still for a long moment thinking until "_So be it, Crowler I will not fire you but you will be suspended as will Bonaparte and while I'm gone I'll have Mrs. Fontaine be a replacement Chancellor, now if you please I must get back to my meeting with Pegasus."_ Sheppard said, leaving the room.

**Author note: Well I decided too end it there, so I hope y'all liked it and I know it wasn't much of a chapter but I'll make it up too you with the next Chapter " New Rivals" so until then later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh GX Worlds End

Yugioh GX Worlds End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, it belongs too Noayuki Kageyama (I wish I did own it though.)**

**Chapter 7: New rivals**

Things at Duel Academy were going fine at least as far as Jason knows, for one thing he was bored, their was no one too duel against other than his sister and Jake, no scratch that his sister because Jake was the one person could not beat no matter how hard he tried. Although Tori had kept telling him too keep trying and eventually you'll win but so far it just wasn't the case. "_Yo Jason!"_ someone shouted. Jason turned too see his best friend and rival Jake Henderson. "_Hey Jake." _Jason replied. "_You up for a duel?" _Jake asked. "_No thanks, I promised Alexis that I'd meet her at the watchtower."_ Jason lied. "_Oh man!"_ Jake said as he walked off.

0--0

A man in a white blazer was sitting at a round white table looking at his tarot cards. A man with green hair in an orange shirt came in. "_Ah hello Orlando." _ The man said without looking. "_Master Sartorius you called?"_ Orlando asked. "_Yes I want you, and Helios too go to Duel Academy and face these two duelist and win."_ Sartorius said, handing him two pictures. Orlando looked at them for a moment and then said: "_It shall be done."_ Sartorius smiled as Orlando turned to leave. "_Soon they will see the light!"_ Sartorius thought.

0--0

Jason was at the Watchtower talking to Alexis. "_Yes I see what you mean, that duel against Jake was unfair."_ Alexis said. "_I don't know what that stupid idiot Crowler was thinking, I mean did he honestly think that he could get away with it?"_ Jason asked. "_Well maybe; but Jakes not the first duelist that Dr. Crowler tried too expel." _Alexis said. "_What do you mean?"_ Jason asked. "_Well I guess I should say that Jakes the second duelist that Dr. Crowler tried too expel, the first one was Jaden Yuki." _ Alexis explained, making Jason's jaw drop. "_Jaden Yuki?! Why would Crowler try too expel.... oh." _Jason stopped. "Well_ of course Crowler would try too expel Jaden because he's a slifer and Jaden has beaten Crowler at the entrance exams last year according to Alexis that is."_

"_Well it's a good thing that Crowlers gone now huh."_ Jason said. "_Yeah you said it."_ Alexis replied. "_Well I gotta go, I said that I'd meet Jaden at his dorm, so I'll talk too you later?"_ Alexis said. "_Yeah sure, I'll always be here."_ Jason replied. "_Great!" _Alexis yelled as she left the watchtower. Just as soon as she left the watchtower a man with red hair and wearing a white blazer walked up to Jason while he wasn't looking. "_Take another step closer and I'll throw you in the lake!" _Jason said, threateningly causing the red haired man to stop moving. "_Well looks like I'm caught!"_ the man said, smiling. Jason turned around to look at the man. "_From the looks of things you're not from around here so state your business or I'll go get the Chancellor!" _Jason yelled. "_Okay, I simply came here too duel you on my master's orders."_ The man said. "_Who's your master?"_ Jason asked. "_Now that's not really any of your business but if you really want too know then you'll have too duel me."_ The man stated. "_If it's a duel you want then it's a duel you'll get!"_ Jason said, activating his duel disk and slipping his deck in. "_Perfect, now my name is Orlando Burns and your name is Jason King, correct?" _Orlando asked, activating his duel dish which already had a deck in it. "_So you know my name, that's good, seeing as I didn't have too waste my time telling it too you, now lets get this over with!"_ Jason yelled. "_Couldn't agree more!!" _Orlando yelled back. "_Then Let's Duel!!!!" _They both shouted.

(Jason/8000 Orlando/8000)

"_Since I'm the challenger I'll go first!" _Orlando said, drawing his card. "_I'll place a card facedown in defense mode and I'll end my turn." "My go!"_ Jason said as he drew his card. "_And I'll summon Atlatean Pikeman in attack mode!_" A fish-like creature appeared on the field waving his long sharp lancer at Orlando threateningly (_Atk_/1400 Def/ 0). "_Next I place a card facedown and have my monster attack your facedown!"_ As he said this, the sea creature rush towards Orlando's field and slashed the facedown monster with was revealed to be Dissolverock (Atk/ 900 Def/1000) the lava monster gave a groan as it was sent too the graveyard. "_And I'll end my turn."_ Jason said. "_Not bad."_ Orlando said, as he drew his card. "_I'll summon Kojikocy in attack mode!"_ Orlando's monster appeared on the field, it was an old bulky type man with a small sword in its right hand (Atk/1500 Def/1200). _"I place one card facedown and I'll have my monster attack your pikeman!"_

The bulky old man charged towards Alantean Pikeman the sea creature tried too fight back but to no avail as the poor monster got stabbed and was sent too the graveyard. Jason flinched as his life points went down by 100.

(Jason/7900 Orlando/8000)

"_I guess I'll end my turn for now."_ Orlando said. Jason didn't say anything but drawn. "_I'll place two cards facedown, and I'll place a monster facedown in defense mode and leave it at that!" "My turn then!" _Orlando said as he drew his card. "_Ah yes this will be useful later, but for now I'll toy with him." _Orlando thought. "_I'll have my monster attack your facedown!" _Orlando yelled. The old man charged again and quickly slashed Jason's facedown, it was blown back as Jason's facedown monster was revealed too be Ghost Gardna (Atk/ 0 Def/1900) "_Ahh!"_ Orlando screamed as his life points went down by 500.

(Jason/7900 Orlando/7500)

"_Oh well, guess I'll end my turn."_ Orlando said. "_Alright then, time too take this duel up a notch!" _Jason yelled, as he drew his card. "_Okay I'll place a card facedown and I'll set one monster in defense mode, and I'll end my turn1"_ Jason said. "_What's he up too?"_ Orlando thought, as he drew his card. "_Excellent! I'll summon my Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode! _ A monster appeared on Orlando's side of the field, a genetic like wolf with four arms and red claws. (Atk/2000 Def/100) "_I'll have my Warwolf destroy your Ghost Gardna!"_ The four armed warwolf rushed towards Ghost Gardna and was about too destroy him when... "_I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle too stop you monster in its tracks, now I can select one monster you control and as long as this trap card is on the field that monster cannot attack of change its battle position."_ Jason finished. "_Blast it! Kojikocy just attack his facedown!" _Orlando ordered. The warrior nodded, then it jumped into the air and threw its sword at the facedown monster which was Quillbolt Hedgehog, a small mole carrying nails, it gave a little squeak as it was destroyed. "_That'll be all for me." _Orlando said. "_My move!" _Jason said, drawing his card. "_I'll summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode!" _A machine- like Warrior in orange armor appeared on the field. "_And now I'll activate my Junk Synchron's effect, when this card is normal summoned I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in face up defense position, of curse that monsters effect is negated, so I'll special summon Alantean Pikeman (Atk/1400 Def/0) in defense mode, but they won't be on the field for very long, because I'm gonna send Junk Synchron and Alantean Pikeman to the graveyard too Synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode!(Atk/2300 Def/1300). "Now Junk Warrior attack Kojikocy!" "Not so fast, I activate my trap card Shadow Spell it lets me-"I counter with Seven Tools of the Bandit, I have too pay 1000 life points to negate your Shadow Spell!" "Damn it!" _Orlando shouted. Jason didn't even flinch when his life points went down.

(Jason/6900 Orlando/7500)

"_Now let's try this again, Junk Warrior attack Orlando's Kojikocy!" _Jason yelled. Junk Warrior hovered in mid air, dived down and punched the life out of Kojikocy. The old warrior gave a loud groan as it was destroyed. Orlando growled as his life points went down by 900.

Jason/6900 Orlando/6600)

"_I'll end my turn."_ Jason said. "_It's about time!" _Orlando yelled, as he drew his card. "_I'll sacrifice my Gene- Warped Warwolf to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des (Atk/2450 Def1600) in attack mode! (Can't describe him). _"_Now I'll have my Dark Ruler attack your Junk Warrior!" _ Orlando yelled. The fiend monster ran at Junk Warrior and slashed it with its small claws. Junk Warrior was destroyed and Jason gave a grunt as his life points went down

(Jason/6750 Orlando/6600)

"_I'll end my turn."_ Orlando said, full of confidence. "_I draw!" _Jason said. "_I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!" "That's all you can do!" _Orlando shouted as he drew his card. "_I'll activate my spell card Different Dimension Capsule!" "Now I take one card from my deck and remove it from play, as long as this card is face up on the field that is; and during my 2__nd__ standby phase I can add it too my hand thus sending my capsule too the graveyard!" "Now then Dark ruler attack his Ghost Gardna!" _Orlando yelled, pointing at Jason's Ghost Gardna. "_I don't think so Orlando because I'm activating my trap card Scrap- Iron Scarecrow, I can only activate it when my opponents monster declares an attack, I can negate the attack, and set this card facedown instead of sending it too the graveyard!"_ Jason explained. "_You can't hide behind your trap cards forever Jason, sooner or later your gonna lose!!!"_ Orlando roared. "_Don't count your chickens before they hatch!"_ Jason retorted. "_Whatever, I'll end my turn!"_ Orlando said.

"_My move then!" _Jason said, drawing his card. " _I activate my spell card Smashing Ground, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field with the highest defense and since you only have one monster on your side of the field such as your Dark Ruler Ha Des it gets destroyed!"_ Jason said. The fiend monster howled in pain as it was destroyed. "_I'll end my turn."_ Jason said. "_My draw then!" _Orlando said. "_I'll activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed your facedown card Scrap- Iron Scarecrow!" _Orlando yelled, as the small typhoon destroyed his trap card in the first slot of the Spell and Trap card zone. "_And I'll place a monster facedown and end my turn."_ Orlando said.

"_My move!" _Jason said, drawing his card. "_I'll summon my Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!" _A reptilian alien- like creature with four legs and a very long sword appeared on the field. (Atk/1900 Def/800) "_Now I'll have my alien attack your facedown monster so Alien Shocktrooper destroy that facedown monster with Alien Slash!!! (_Best I could come up with)" The Alien soldier rush towards Orlando's facedown monster and slashed it to pieces; the monster was revealed to be Queen's Knight (Atk/1500 Def/1600), the lady in shining red armor screamed as she was destroyed. "_And I'll end my turn with that!" _ Jason finished. "_It'll take more than that too defeat me you Obelisk trash!!"_ Orlando spat, drawing his card.

"_It's my 2__nd__ standbye phase, no what that means? It means this duel will be coming too an end soon because during my 2__nd__ standbye phase I can send my Different Dimension Capsule to the graveyard and add the card that I removed from my deck and add it too my hand!"_ Orlando explained, as the big blue pharaoh looking coffin came out from underground; the coffin opened and a card flew out of the coffin and went straight into Orlando's hand and then the coffin disappeared. "_And now I'll activate my ritual spell card "Synthesis Spell" and as I'm sure that you already know I can use this card to ritual summon my Lycanthrope but to do that I must offer up monsters whose level is six or more!" _Orlando said. "_Fat chance, you have too have Lycanthrope in your hand and what are the chances of that?!"_

Orlando showed Jason his card. "_No way!!" _Jason excliamed. Seeing that Orlando did have the ritual monster. "_This is the card that I removed from my deck and added to my hand due to the effects of my capsule so now I'll offer these three monsters from my hand to summon my Lycanthrope!"_ (The three cards that he sent were Harpie's Brother Atk/1800 Def/800, Jack's Knight Atk/1900 Def/1000, and Goblin Calligrapher Atk/400 Def /400.) A monster that was very wolf-like appeared on the field, it was wearing a pair of torn up jeans, he had test tubes connected to his left and right arm his chest and his back. it snarled at Jason then to Alien Shocktropper and Ghost Gardna both in which cowered in fear at the sight of monsters fangs, but for some reason its fur was white instead of grey and it was casting a malevolent white aura. "_Whats the deal with the freaky white aura?!" _Jason asked._ "Oh nothing you need too worry about."_ Orlando replied, with a smirk. Jason wasn't entirely convinced. "_Now Lycanthrope destroy that Alien shocktrooper with howling rage!!" _ Orlando yelled. The Wolf man leapt off his feet and prepared to make mince meat out of the poor shocktrooper when Ghost Gardna got in front of him and was destroyed instead. "_What?!!!" _Orlando shrieked "_I guess I forgot too mention my Ghost Gardnas effect you see when a face up monster I control is selected as an attack target I change the target to this card, now when this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, one face- up on your side of the field and it loses 1000 attack points until the end phase." _ Jason explained, as Lycanthrope attack went from 2400 to 1400. "_I'll end my turn."_ Orlando said as his monsters attack points returned to normal. (Lycanthrope Atk/2400 Def/1800) "_My move then!"_ Jason said, drawing his card "_I'll summon my monster Krebons (Atk/ 1200 Def/4000) and then I'll activate my spell card Double Summon and with this card I can summon another monster on the field like my Speed Warrior (Atk/900 Def/400) in attack mode!"_ Jason said. "_Pointless, absolutely pointless those monsters don't have enough attack points too crush my Lycanthrope!"_ Jeered Orlando. "_Oh but my monsters aren't going to be on the field for very long, since I'm going to send these three too the graveyard to Synchro summon the monster that got me in this Academy, My Colossal Fighter!" _(and I don't need to describe to you what he looks like because you already know.) (Atk/2800 +400=3200 Def/1000) Lycanthrope backed away fear showing in those yellow eyes of his. "_Oh no."_ Orlando thought."_Now my Colossal Fighter attack was originally 2800 but thanks to his effect his attack points was raised by 400 due to there being four warrior type monsters in my graveyard, now that that's all cleared up I'll have my fighter attack that wolf with Colossal Smash!!"_ The golem -like warrior charged towards the unfortunate monster, it tried to fight back but it was no good as it was utterly destroyed. Orlando gave a grunt as his life points dropped by 900.

Jason/6750 Orlando/5700

"_I'll end my turn."_ Jason said. "_Fine! I draw!" _Orlando said bitterly as he drew his card. "_Perfect! This is the card Sartorius gave me."_ Orlando thought as he stared at the card that he just drawn.

(_Flashback)_

"_Very well Master Sartorius I shall face this Jason King and make him _join_ us."_ Orlando said, turning to leave. "_Wait a moment Orlando!"_ Sartorius called. Orlando stopped and turned around. "_Yes master?"_ Orlando asked. Sartorius walked up to him with a card in his hand. "_Destiny has shown me that you will struggle in this duel but fear not because the cards have shown me that you would still win."_ Sartorius said handing Orlando a card. "_B-B-But M-Master this is..."_ Orlando stammered. "_Yes, this is the lights true form, use this card wisely for if not used correctly it will be your downfall."_ Sartorius explained. Orlando nodded and slipped the card in his deck. "_Now Orlando, Go out their and make Jason King see the light!!!"_ Sartorius commanded. "_Yes, my master."_ Orlando replied, leaving the room.

(_Flashback end)_

"_Sorry Jason but this duel is over!"_ Orlando declared. "_Impossible, I got more Life points than you do plus you need a monster with over 3200 attack points if you ever hope to beat my Colossal Fighter!"_ Jason yelled. "_Oh I know, which is why I'm going to special summon my Ultimate Monster, Behold The Light of Destruction (Atk/? Def/?)!!!!!" _Orlando yelled, with a wicked smile on his face. Orlando's monster was a white fog made out of light, only it had red eyes and a red mouth, its eyes gazed down at Jason with a hungry look that frightened Jason to the core. "_What is that thing? And why is that monsters Attack and defense show a question mark?"_ Jason asked. "_I'm glad you asked that Jason; for you see I can only special summon this monster if I have a total of five or more monsters in my graveyard and when summoned this monster gain 500 atk and def for every card we have in our graveyard and I count twenty- six, so can you tell me what its attack points are?"_ Orlando asked.

"_10,400!!"_ Jason replied, knowing that his monster was completely outmatched. "_Correct, now my Light of destruction _destroy_ that fighter with Burning Light!!"_Orlando ordered. "_I've got to act fast!"_ Jason thought as he flipped over his facedown. The Light of Destruction flew towards Colossal Fighter, the fighter put up a blocking stance as the light went straight into its body. Colossal Fighter gave a groan as it was destroyed from the inside.

"_I've won so welcome to the- What?!!!!"_ Orlando shrieked as Jason's life points were 200.

Jason/200 Orlando/5700

"_But that's impossible!! Your life points should have been reduced too zero! How did you survive?!"_ Orlando asked. "_Simple, by activating my quick play spell Rush Recklessly and I can target one face up monster on the field and grant it 700 attack points meaning that it had just enough attack points too save me from losing this duel."_ Jason explained.

"_Bah what does it matter, you just saved yourself for one more turn!"_ Orlando said. "_And when my monster is destroyed by battle and sent too the graveyard,_ Jason began, ignoring Orlando, _I can special summon one warrior type monster from either of our graveyards!" _Jason said. "_And I summon my Ghost Gardna (Atk/0 Def/1900) in defense mode."_ Jason said."_I'll end my turn."_ Orlando said. "_My move!" _Jason said, drawing his card. "_I'll summon my Copycat (Atk/0 Def/0) in attack mode, and thanks to his special ability it gets the same attack and defense points that your monster has!" _Jason said, as his copycats attack and defense points were at 10,400. "_Now Copycat destroy that Light of Destruction!"_ Jason commanded. The look alike Light of Destruction flew towards the real Light of Destruction as the real Light of Destruction flew towards the fake one.

The two monsters clashed but only the fake one got destroyed. "_What happened?!"_ Jason asked, stunned. "_I forgot to mention my monsters other ability, it can't be destroyed as a result of battle and if your monster attacks my Light of Destruction and gets destroyed, it's attack points gets deducted from your life points!"_ Orlando said, as a wave of light filled Jason as his life points were reduced to zero.

Jason/0 Orlando/5700

"_I've lost?"_ Jason thought to himself as he sank to his knees. _ "Welcome Jason to the Society of Light."_ Orlando said, holding out his hand. Suddenly a green light erupted out of Jason's body extinguishing the White Light that was trying to consume him.

00-0

"_What's going on?"_ Sartorius thought as he was staring at his cards for some answers. "_I didn't foresee this!" _Sartorius gave a gasp as the card that signified Jason's defeated turned into ashes with a green fire. "_What Magic is this?"_ Sartorius asked himself as he looked at the remains of his tarot card.

00-0

"_Thanks, but no thanks I won't be joining this Society of yours!"_ Jason said. Orlando looked at Jason with amazement then said: _Very well, I won't bother you anymore but you will join us sooner or later."_ he said as he walked off and left. "_It looks like I got a new rival."_ Jason thought to himself as he passed out from exhaustion.

**Author note: Well that's it. I hope you Liked it and the next chapters gonna be **_Zombie World. _**So until then;later.**


End file.
